


Date night

by Thebowtietomysuspenders



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Future Fic, M/M, crisscolfer, date, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebowtietomysuspenders/pseuds/Thebowtietomysuspenders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren surprises Chris with an unexpected Date Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date night

Darren sauntered into the house and kisses Chris on the cheek "hey babe, how was your day?" Chris sighed "tyring as always, yours?" Darren chuckled "Mine too, it was a long day at work but its a lot better now that I'm here with you"

Chris spins on his heals and raises an eyebrow "Oh, is that so?" He growls as he moves slowly towards Darren and loosely wraps his arms around his waist. Darren follows the gesture and wraps his arms around Chris's neck and grins widely "yes it is, you are adorable honey and I love spending time with you" he says a little sheepishly 

"I love you" chris replied for gently kissing Darren's darker lips. Darren sighs into the touch and kisses back before mumbling against his lips " missed you while I was at work" 

Chris pulled back and smiled fondly " I missed you too" he says as he tugged at his husbands shirt "what's for dinner?" He asked as he looked up through his lashes.

Darren groaned and chuckled "I would love to say 'you' but I actually thought we would go out for dinner, somewhere special... If you wanted, I mean I am fine just staying home and ravishing you" 

Chris tucked his face into the crook of Darren's neck and laughed. He kissed the soft skin and then pulled back, " what did you have in mind?" He asked softly.

The curly haired man smirked "That, my dear sir, would be telling, and I can not do that" chris pouted but Darren ignored him and kissed his nose "you're cute when you pout" he whispered after slowly leaning toward Chris's ear. 

Chris shuddered and turned his head "kiss me." He said softly "kiss me my Gorgeous husband and then tell me what to wear for this 'mystery location'" he ordered and Darren was never one to disobey orders, so he swiftly followed them.

When they had finally made it upstairs after a not so PG make out session Chris was standing in front of the wardrobe and was looking quizzically at Darren's clothing, he had chosen a red button down and a pair of black dress pants. " I think it would look better with a belt" chris murmured as he had already disappeared inside their joint closet. 

"Aha!" 

He turned and held out a black belt, passing it to Darren and waiting as he slipped it on. " yep, that better" he complemented and Darren smiled softly "thanks, this is why I keep you around" he joked but Chris was looking at him in a weird way and all Darren could do was laugh "I'm kidding, Chris" he assures him and the kisses him deeply, feeling Chris's hand sliding behind his head and pulling him in closer, if it were possible. He gently brought their bodies together and Darren chuckled before pulling back, but not before kissing Chris's adorable pout away.

"There will be time for that later, but now, get ready" he says as he gently swats Chris's arse. 

Chris squeaked and then turned to look for something nice " how about a white shirt with some dress pants? This look okay?" He asked as he held them against his body. "perfect" Darren growled. 

Chris quirked an eyebrow but smirked as he got dressed. They headed out of the house and toward the car, Darren, ever the gentleman, opened the door of the car for Chris "after you darling" he said with a wink and Chris ha to contain his snickers as he uttered a reply "as always". Darren rolled his eyes playfully an then he himself got in the car.

Throughout the journey, Chris's thoughts wandered, where was Darren taking him? But his questions were answered when they pulled into the car park of the restaurant at which they had their first date. 

He turned to Darren and cooed "aww honey, this is perfect!" He leant across the controls and kissed Darren lightly. 

After the kiss, Darren got out and jogged around the car, opening the door for chris and offering his hand to help him out. Chris happily too the offered hand and stood, smiling as Darren wrapped his arm around his waist and lead him into the restaurant "reservation for Criss" he said softly. 

They were shown to their table. Darren pulls out the chair for chris and kisses his cheek before sitting down opposite him. "Wow, it's just like I remember it.... I love it" the glaze eyed man uttered. His husband answered in delight "I don't know how I ever got so lucky with you, I remember realising how much I loved you, at this very restaurant" 

Chris cooed again and smiled "I love you so much, Darren!" "I love you too" .

Their waitress came to take their order, writing down, Darren's request for stake and Chris's spaghetti carbonara, also adding a bottle of wine to the list. As she walks away, Darren slides his hand into Chris's "this is nice, we should do it more often" chris smiled and nodded "indeed we should". Darren was lost in Chris's eyes as he started to ramble aloud "you are the definition of perfect, Chris, it makes me so proud to be able to call you my husband" Darren blushes furiously as his said husband replies " you are perfect in many ways more than me and I could not think of anyone I would have rather married." Darren grinned and then blushed " I was so nervous when I first asked you out. I never thought that you would say yes, but I had to try, I just had to". Chris chuckled "and why in all the world would you think that?" Chris grinned.

"I didn't think you liked me" Darren admitted with a chuckled and listened to the response. "How wrong you were" he smiled fondly and stroked the back of Darren's hand with his thumb.

The later looked down at their hands and smiled "I guess I got lucky" Chris grinned widely as he looked into those big brown puppy dog eyes, the vision around Darren went a little hazy but Darren himself stayed focused. Chris could feel his cheeks start to ache from all the smiling but I couldn't care any less at this moment.

Darren lifted himself off of his chair, leant across the table and gently kissed Chris "you are adorable" he uttered with a giggle, that was incredibly childlike. "And you are a very good kisser" Chris replied. Darren chuckled and smirked a little. He winked at Chris "I know". With a raised eyebrow his husband answered " oh really? How would you know? Ever tried kissing yourself?". Darren burst into a loud laugh and threw his head back. When he had regained his composure he went to explain.

"No but the flustered look on your far after every time I kiss you says a lot towards my talents" he said a little hushed as their waitress was bringing their food over. 

"Thank you" Chris took his own plate and placed it on the table "and ill keep that in mind" Darren laughed again "it is extremely cute actually" he said as he took a bit of his food. 

"Does it taste okay honey?" Darren nodded as he chewed. After finishing that piece he cut off another and held it towards chris on his fork " wanna try?" Chris seized this opportunity to mess with his partner, he wrapped his mouth around the fork and gently and seductively pulled it off. As he chews he utters small moans that only Darren can hear, it did taste amazing but he was just moaning to mess with Darren. 

Said man groaned low in his throat "damn....is it that good?" Chris raised an eyebrow at the flustered man in front of him "you should know, it's your stake" he said with a wink.

Darren blushed furiously and took a sip of his wine. " don't drink too much" chris warned, "just wanna be able to get home" Darren nodded a little sheepishly " yeah, I can't walk when I'm drunk but you" he said pointing at chris" mister, get incredibly clingy and touchy feely when you're drunk. Not that I'm complaining" he said with a wink.

Chris shook his head "I was going to say, I've never heard you complain"

" why would I complain when my sexy ass husband is ALL over me?" Chris blushed and looked around to check no one was listening "we can check that theory later at home" he said with a wink as he took the last bite of his meal. Darren grinned and nodded "Ill look forward to it, you ready to go?" Chris nodded" yes I am" Darren gets up from his chair and kisses Chris's cheek, "alright, ill go pay" Chris's eyes follow Darren as he goes to pay. They used to fight over the bill but agreed that they would take turns, as it was so much easier. After a while he felt his eyes drifting south on his husband until they were on Darren's butt, god it was a nice butt. He quickly lifts his gaze and Darren just smirks "I know you are looking at me" he said over his shoulder. Chris blushed furiously and covered his face with his hands " don't be embarrassed babe. I know I look good, well, not nearly as good as you" they were on there way towards the car as Darren looked his husband up. And. Down. Chris stops in front of the car and pulls Darren in for a long and lingering kiss. 'I love you's' are mumbled into the kiss. 

After a few minutes Darren pulls back "come on sexy, lets go home" he says as he opens the car door for chris. All the later can think of is how much he loves the man now taking him home after an amazing and romantic evening.


End file.
